Mettre les voiles
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Blackwatch à l'arrêt, Overwatch sur la sellette, il est temps de mettre les voiles pour Jesse.


La dispute entre eux avait été violente. D'une violence rare même pourrait il dire.

Jesse enfourchait sa moto en entrant pour la dernière fois dans le parking souterrain où les véhicules des employés de la base étaient entreposés. La plupart se contentaient de prendre la poussière, faute de temps de leurs propriétaires pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Le temps était à la crise et cela depuis des mois. Blackwatch sur la sellette, tout ça à cause de Reyes, les sorties étaient devenues compliquées. Quant à Overwatch, ils étaient tellement occupés à tenter de redorer leur image qu'ils ne prenaient même plus le temps de respirer. L'ambiance était étouffante. Mais Jesse était demeuré. Il avait continué à aider comme il pouvait, intervenant là où il n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit alors que peu à peu, un voile mortuaire recouvrait l'organisation pour laquelle il s'était donné.

Voilà des années maintenant que Blackwatch était devenu sa famille. Oh les relations furent compliquées au début. Engagé de force, il n'avait aucune envie d'offrir le moindre effort. Il avait obéi, souvent à contrecœur et en le faisant bien comprendre. Il avait montré les dents et Reyes lui avait appris à fermer sa grande gueule.

Puis le temps était passé, et il aurait été hypocrite de dire que le sourire des gens qui profitait de leurs actions le laissaient indiffèrent. Oh, il ne les voyait pas en direct lui. Ça, c'était bon pour les héros, les vrais. C'était la jolie blonde et le soldat parfait qui profitaient des remerciements et serraient des mains alors qu'il restait dans l'ombre. Mais la fierté du devoir accompli, il l'avait appris et il l'avait aimé.

Overwatch, Blackwatch, c'était devenu sa nouvelle famille. Et celle-ci partait en morceau. Genji fut réaffecté à une autre équipe. Trop d'argent déjà dépensé pour le maintenir en vie pour le laisser sur le carreau sans doute. Les journées s'écoulaient et Jesse ne devint qu'un fantôme dans les couloirs, attendant que Reyes revienne avec une bonne nouvelle, sans grand espoir. Quand le japonais avait été transféré dans Overwatch, Jesse avait compris combien les chances de voir Blackwatch de nouveau sur le terrain étaient infimes.

Puis le latino était venu le voir ce matin. Il avait inspiré un grand coup avant de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux et lui avait dit de faire ses bagages. Jesse en avait été profondément choqué mais Reyes avait insisté. Pourtant, il savait ce que cette fuite couterait à son poulain.

Fuir, ça aurait été faire une croix sur cette nouvelle famille. Fuir, ça serait même apparaitre comme un lâche à leurs yeux, être jugé… Fuir, ça aurait été retrouvé son statut de hors la loi. Oh, le lourd dossier qui pesait sur lui des années plus tôt avait disparu. Du moins pour l'instant. Il resurgirait sans doute par miracle à son départ. Et on pourrait y rajouter la mention « déserteur » s'il partait. Un déserteur qui en savait trop. Une proie à abattre. A quoi diable pensait Reyes.

Mais il avait tellement insisté, tellement mis l'accent sur le danger immédiat de rester… Jesse avait accepté. Il avait accepté de tout laisser en plan, d'abandonner famille, espoir, avenir… Dans les paquetages à l'arrière de sa moto se tenait ce qui restait de sa vie. Il s'était rendu compte que ça ne tenait pas à grand-chose.

Il démarra le moteur et s'éloigna. Personne ne s'en inquiéta. Il n'était pas prisonnier après tout. Non… personne n'avait compris qu'il avait décidé de partir sur les conseils de celui qui fut son père adoptif… et plus que ça.

Il s'arrêta une dernière fois à quelques centaines de mètres de la base et se permit un regard en arrière. Il n'aurait pas dû. Les souvenirs déferlèrent à son esprit. Il inspira profondément, avisa un message sur son téléphone venant de Gabriel et y jeta un œil.

« Prend soin de toi, gamin. R. »

Sa gorge serra. Il partait… Il devait partir. Encore une fois, tout abandonner derrière lui. Il avait refait sa vie une fois. Rien ne l'empêcherait de le refaire non ? Repartir de zéro… en aurait-il la foi ?

Un dernier regard derrière lui… et il mit les voiles.


End file.
